Mouse with Jewel Eyes
by Spaugs
Summary: A young girl raised in the opera house catches the eye of the cruel Phantom. Will he break her from her shell of silence? Will she save him from his misery? ErikOC based on movie. Before Christine leaves him
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?"

"'tis a child."

Monsieur Lefevre quickly grabbed the bundle out of the stagehand's hands. He looked at the small child in the blanket. It was so small. It had a small tuft of mousy brown hair. When the child opened its tiny eyes, he almost gasped at the beautiful sapphire blue eye color they had. He decided that he would keep it. It would be able to do something, and he couldn't just throw it out onto the street. It was so small, so young, so defenseless.

Monsieur Lefevre had never had children of his own and loved the child as if it were his own. It turned out to be a girl. He called her Sapphira. She was a rambunctious child, she ran about the opera house quiet as a mouse. She would disappear for hours only to reappear back in Lefevre's office. The only thing Lefevre thought was odd about the child was that she would only speak to him.

When she was old enough Lefevre tried to get her into the chorus, but she would not sing. She could dance beautifully, but because she refused to sing he couldn't get her into the ballet corps. He could not bring her up. She had grown into a very independent young woman. He finally decided to make her into a stagehand. The job fit her better in the long run.

Her wonderful balance and dancer nature made it less dangerous for her to work up in the cat walks. She walked easily up on the beams. She never fell, partly because she had such wonderful balance, partly because she knew the opera building like the back of her hand. She knew all of the building, even some areas no one knew about, well, not no one...

As she grew up, people began to forget that she was so close to the opera manager. She preferred it that way. She cut her mousy brown locks, bound her chest and began to dress like a young man, so that none of the stage hands would treat her like another ballerina whore. She was no fool, she saw what they did with the ballerinas when the opera house got dark. She didn't want to be like them, she wanted to save herself for her love, whoever he may be.

The stage hands didn't understand her. They made fun of her, but she ignored them. Because she was so quiet they called her 'Souris' (Souris means mouse in french.) No one understood her quiet nature, not even Lefevre who had tea with her every weekend. He was the only man she ever talked to.

She never had a problem with the stage hands making fun of her, but when the ballerinas made fun of her she felt a stab of pain. Something about that fact that not even the nicer ballerinas, Christine and Marguerite, would stand up for her hurt. She never knew her parents and was never bothered by that, but when the people she had grown up around stopped treating her like a person, she felt...betrayed.

When Lefevre told her he was retiring, she hid in one of the dark hallways beneath the opera building. She stayed there for three days. She stayed there, didn't eat, drink, sleep for that time. When she found a letter by her feet from the Opera Ghost telling her to leave before she died and joined him in his wanderings of the opera, she felt totally abandoned. No one cared about her. No one ever cared about her except Lefevre, and he was leaving for Australia.

Finally, pulling all her strength together she stumbled back up to her room. Lefevre was waiting for her there.

"Where have you been!" he cried pulling her thin body to his. She didn't reply, only stared at him before passing out in his arms.

**ok, whatcha think? I will be continuing Romance Cottage, but I'm having problems with it, so be patient. I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Souris, and maybe a few other characters who appear later in the story. Ok, that's it...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Souris woke up in her bed and soon Lefevre's face was in front of hers. She was glad to see him. How long had she been asleep? How did she get back to her room? The last thing she remembered was the note, and the pain she felt.

"Sapphirra! Thank God you're all right! I was so worried! Please don't do that again!" He cried sweeping her into his arms.

"It won't matter anyway...you're leaving and I'll never see you again." She whispered in her sweet voice. It sounded like...flowers covered in a sweet dew, it sounded like dawn, it sounded like the angels had embodied the hope and love of all Parisians in a sweet, melodic voice.

Monsieur Lefevre almost cried when heard her voice. "I will not be gone for some time. Please, don't act like this. It breaks my heart to see you like this." he began to shake his head, he thought she would have understood. She knew all of the problems he had to put up with. The Phantom gave him too much trouble, the Diva had to be coaxed into staying at the opera every day.

"Don't leave me...I have no one but you..." she whispered wrapping her arms around him, as if to hold him and keep him from leaving.

"I can't stay here as manager much longer...my patience is at its end. I must go."

"Then retire, but don't go to Australia! You musn't leave me!" her voice stayed at a whisper, tears began to fall from her eyes.

He pulled back, holding her shoulders. "I have saved money for you. If you keep putting money into your bank account you can live a comfortable life. You don't need me to stay here. Find yourself a good man, move away from the opera and live a good, relaxed life." He wiped her tears off her cheeks. "I'm still going to be here for a while until I can find someone who wants to be the new manager. Promise me you won't disappear like that again." he ordered staring at her.

She nodded and looked up giving him a weak smile. The smile seemed to put him at ease, but she still felt as if she had nothing left. She felt empty, cold...alone. When he left her, she walked over to her mirror. She plucked one of the pictures she had stuck on it. It was a picture of her and Lefevre when she was three. She looked so happy, but she wasn't looking at herself or Lefevre, she was looking at the man in the background. He would have seemed like one of the men who attended the operas if it wasn't for the white mask on the right side of his face.

She had always wondered who he was. She wanted to meet him. There was something about him. She remembered when she had found the picture, she searched the opera goers every night until she was five; she wanted to meet him desperately. There was something about him, an odd look in his eyes. It was a pained look, but also one of desperate desire, but for what? What was his secret? Who was he?

She pondered about the man in the photo. Little did she know the man in the photo was right behind her mirror.

-------------------------------------

Erik had been wandering about the labyrinth below the opera when he found a boy on the floor of one of the rooms in the labyrinth. When he stepped closer he noticed the boy's eyes were open, but obviously weren't seeing anything. When he looked closer at the boy he found he recognized his eyes, or should he say hers?

Young Souris, he could have recognized her eyes anywhere. She was also the only one who could find her way around his labyrinth. When she was young he enjoyed watching her run around his labyrinth, she was like a ray of light in his dark world. When she got a job as a stagehand, he was saddened. He knew that if she became a stagehand one of the men would surely ruin her innocense. He was quite pleased when he heard the whispers of the stage hands, and also what he had witnessed her do to the fools who tried to touch her.

He almost chuckled, but stopped himself when he realized she would hear him. He left to go to his lair, letting himself laugh as he remembered watching her take care of a man who had whispered something about her being a prude and how he could change her. Her face grew red and she left quickly. Enraged Erik decided to give that boy a piece of his mind that night, but when he went to the boy he found her. She walked over to his bed seductively, the boys face alight with pleasure. She straddled him and bent down whispering something into his ear. Erik was horrified, how could this innocent young girl decide to become another whore like some of the other ballerinas? But his mood changed when he found a look of fear spreading across the young boy's face. She pulled out a little knife and brought it down to his groin. He winced and nodded quickly. She got off him and disappeared.

Erik sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He smiled at the memory of how when another man had tried to touch her he disappeared the next day. Where he went, Erik hadn't a clue, but he didn't take his cloths with him. He began to write a letter to Souris in his normal angry manner. He liked her presence, but he didn't want her to know that. The only person he wanted to know that was Christine. _Ah, Christine_.

He had grown annoyed with Souris once for keeping him from watching his dear Christine. Christine had come to the stage to practice singing as she normally did, but couldn't because Souris was there. The younger girl had been playing the piano. A young man who had come to the opera as the new pianist had taken quite a liking to Souris and had taught her to play the piano. She was good, but Erik was more preoccupied with Christine to care.

Christine, two years Souris' elder could have told her to leave, but she was too kind and quietly left. He hated Souris for ruining his chance to talk with Christine. Now Souris couldn't ruin his chance to talk with Christine. His plan was perfect, he planned it so that no one could interfere. He signed his angry letter and quickly returned to the girl.

Souris still sat there in the corner of the room. When he was sure she wouldn't notice him he laid the letter at her feet and left. When she finally came to, she found the letter and read it. He was stunned to see that the letter brought unshed tears to her eyes. After a few minutes she struggled to get to her feet. Her thin body was so weak, but she made it to the doorway. She almost collapsed, but he caught her waist with both hands. She didn't seem to notice. He helped her get to her room and left her.

He quickly went to one of his hidden staircases and hurried to his Christine. He found her practicing ballet. She and her friend giggled about something one of the other ballet rats said. From the look on the ballerina's face it was a rude comment about someone. He wondered who. Maybe the last man she spent the night with? Perhaps, perhaps not.

He went to his labyrinth and quickly found the staircase that led up to Souris' room. Her room had a hidden doorway behind a mirror, much like Christine's room. He watched and listened to Lefevre and her emotional display. He strained his ears in the hopes of hearing Souris' voice, but her voice was too quiet. She had lived at the opera for sixteen years and he had never heard her voice. He had seen her speak, but her voice was always so quiet he could never hear her.

When Lefevre left she got up and walked over to the mirror. Erik unconsciously stepped back. She pulled something off the mirror. As she stared at it an odd look crossed her face. Her eyebrows crossed hinting that she was confused, but her sapphire eyes lit up as if she was amused. Her lips moved as if she were saying something, but no words came out. She sighed and turned, leaning against the mirror. He stepped forward, and looked at the thing in her hand. It was a photo, it was picture of Lefevre and her at a young age, but in the corner he could discern his own young face.

He winced at the memory of the picture being taken. He had come to Lefevre's office to give him a letter, when he left he had gotten sidetracked watching the young girl hug Lefevre. Lefevre loved her like he was her father. His parents hated him. His mother had shunned him. He had never had love from anyone, until Christine. As he watched the two he was became distracted and someone managed to catch him on film. He had later found the picture. He thought he had thrown it away. How had she gotten it?

---------------------------

A week later Souris was back to her old self and was late to work. She hurried through one of the hidden hallways in the opera building, she turned a corner and walked into something hard, but soft. When she looked up she found herself looking up into eerie green eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall man with black hair. His right half of his face was covered with a white porcelain mask. It was him! The man from the photo, it was him!

**So? Good, bad? I think it's pretty good, but it's one in the morning... please review.**

**BTB, I didn't know how old Christine was so I decided to make her eighteen, savvy?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Souris looked deep into the man's eerie green eyes. She had never expected to get close enough to see his eyes. They held such pain, such sorrow. They made her want to cry, to reach out and hold him, whispering how everything would be all right; but she wouldn't, something about his posture told her he didn't want pity, so she wouldn't give it.

As she stared at him, he stepped foreword, his shoe squashing her toe. She bit her lip trying to hide her pain. There was something comforting about the pain though; it made him real. The pressure of his foot on her toe meant he was real, not just a dream, not some figment of her imagination based on a man she had only hoped to see.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Erik was shocked when he turned the corner and found a young woman standing in front of him. He was only mildly surprised when he saw the glowing blue eyes. Souris. She was the only one who knew their way around his labyrinth. Mme. Giry knew part of the way down, but not like Souris. She had been running around the labyrinth since she could walk.

He finally shook himself from his reverie when he realized she recognized him. _No! She could ruin his plans if she found out he was the Phantom! If she found out he was Christine's Angel..._ he shuddered at the thought of his secret being let out. He would have to watch her now, if she told anyone, he'd be doomed.

He tried to step away, but stopped when he saw her bite her lip. He looked down and saw his shiny black shoe on her foot. Her foot was clad in an odd type of shoe, it was almost like ballet shoes, but less substantial. It was merely strips of black leather bound about her feet. He suddenly forgot his fears and was overcome with confusion. Why would she wear shoes like that? Lefevre would have paid for anything she wanted, why did she wear shoes like that? He looked her over seeing that she wore a tan, bell shirt, a black skirt; she was dressed like a peasant. Why would she dress like that if her adopted father would pay for anything she wanted?

He looked her over once more before leaving without a noise.

-----------------------------------------

She continued to stare at him. When his gaze shifted she followed it. Staring at her feet, she felt very self-conscious. She had never felt bad about how she dressed, but something about the way he carried himself made her feel worse. She was suddenly very upset at her morals. Why did she want to be so independent? Lefevre would have given her anything she wanted, but she hated being treated any better than the people she worked with. She just wanted to be an equal.

She was drawn from her thoughts when the man suddenly disappeared She had lost him! Would she ever see him again? Remorse suddenly filled her, she should have spoken to him. She heard a rat scuttle across the floor and she remembered why she was in the labyrinth, she needed to be on the catwalks.

Quickly she ran through twisting hallways, up stony staircases, through hidden doors, until she found herself on the catwalks. She heard her name being called by Lefevre's kind voice and quickly hopped down a staircase, landing like a cat. She stood, quickly adjusting the dress she wore over tights.

-----------------------------------------

Lefevre led Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre through the hallways, pointing out important people. He led them through the crowd of people.

"There's the ballet dancers' dressing rooms, the props room, ah! Over there is our tailor, Madame Achille." He said making a large gesture with his hand. "And...oh, where is she? Souris! Souris!" He continued calling th name, the e girl's two new managers giving each other questioning glances behind his back.

Suddenly a body rushed down a few steps of the ladder leading to the catwalks. The slender form jumped over the railing, a brown dress splaying out, showing a pair of black tights. The body landed with an almost silent thud on the ground. The new managers stared at the form as it raised up.

"Ah, thank you for joining me. Monsieurs, may I introduce you to Saphirra. She will be the manager of the crew." He announced looking at Saphirra. Her eyes at gotten large and round. He was giving her a raise, he hoped she liked her new title. "She is quite quiet, but if you need anything she can help you find it. She is known as Souris among everyone else." Dismissing her he looked at the two new managers and quietly ordered, "She is like my daughter, if anything should happen to her I want it to be taken care of. I will be writing to her, so I will know if anything is wrong."

Quickly he turned leading them on the continuation of the tour.

------------------------------------------

Souris couldn't help but beam as she walked up the stairs to the catwalks. Lefevre had given her a raise. She was now going to have to worry about the other crew members. If anything happened to them she would get in trouble, if the Phantom struck, it was her fault. She wandered the planks of wood hung from the rafters, absently pulling levers and tying cords. Something was going on downstairs. No surprise. La Carlotta always caused problems, why Lefevre never fired her was beyond her.

She continued checking the cords and wires. The ear-bleeding sound of Carlotta's voice echoed through the rafters. She was ruining the lovely piece called "Think of Me". She heard a load thudding noise and her Carlotta's scream. Quickly she ran towards the noise finding the womanizer Buquet babbling about how it wasn't his fault the background had fallen, but the Phantom of the Opera's. _That drunken slob wouldn't know how to drop the background anyway._ She thought bitterly.

After a few minutes of a hissy-fit from La Carlotta, panic hit the stage again. Carlotta had left, again. Mm. Giry convinced the new managers to let one of the chorus girls sing the part. Souris recognized her as one of the ballerinas who mocked her. She was quite good, but anything was better than Carlotta.

-------------------------------------------

Souris busied herself with the various tasks, making sure the props were ready, checking all the cords, and anything else that needed seeing to while she was preparing for the show Hannibal that night. As she worked her thoughts slowly drifted back to the majestic green eyes. Like a cat she jumped from beam to beam continuing her work subconsciously. It was not until a shadow in the corner of her vision caught her attention.

The thing hunched over was fidgeting with the cords. When it finally stopped what it was doing it slowly stood, growing to an amazing height. Before the thing turned she heard one of the workers behind her whisper five terribly important words.

"The Phantom of the Opera!"

Of course! She should have known that the shadowed thing was the Phantom. An angry sigh passed from beneath its cloak. It slowly turned, pulling back its hood, revealing two eerily green eyes. _His _eyes. The man from the photo was the Phantom. It made sense now, why she hadn't seen him until that day in the labyrinth, why he was in the labyrinth.

For a moment she had felt remorse, remorse that she had just met the man of her dreams and he turned out to be the Phantom. The moment was quickly smashed when she tried to attack him. He was the Phantom and she knew he was no ghost. He had stepped on her foot and he was solid. He was dangerous and had attacked many workers, scared LeFevre, and nearly killed Carlotta many times (_what a shame._) She had to take him down, he could not be free to hurt others.

She managed to push him to the ground and quickly assaulted him with punches and kicks filled with a force most would not think possible from a skinny girl like her. She hit with as much power as she could, but it was to no avail, he soon had flipped her over and trapped her underneath his heavy body. He covered her mouth with his large gloved hand and whispered to her.

"You know my secret," it seemed as if it should be a question. "I cannot let you go. Be quiet and you **might** return unharmed to your world of light."

She nodded. He roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to one of the secret doorways. Soon they were racing through staircases and hallways, turning numerous corners, and going through hidden rooms.

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating sooner! My computor was being evil and wouldn't let me download the next chapter! Well, I'll be sure to have the next chapter within a month! I swear! BTB, I LOVE all the reviews I've gotten, you guys always make me feel so special. I promise to update soon, thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged her down the winding halls. His grip on her arm would surely leave marks. She had tried to struggle and pull against him, but he just threw her over his shoulder. Although she was in a position that made it hard to fight back, she relentlessly beat his back. He finally put her down when they were in a cold, damp, -what appeared to be- house.

When he threw her to the stone ground, not a sound passed by her thin lips, though her sapphire blue eyes winced. He glanced at her when she didn't make a noise, but got up and dusted herself off. She turned to face him, and he met her eyes with his own brilliant green eyes.

He saw something pass by her eyes. Awe? Pain? Caring? Maybe. Whatever it was, it was soon replaced by hatred as her thin hand suddenly made contact with his exposed cheek.

As a reflex he reached out and grabbed a handful of her mousy brown hair and yanked on it. He stepped closer, almost touching her, and with venom in his voice hissed "Do not hit me. Be pleased enough I haven't killed you yet. The next time you strike me I might not be so charitable!"

Keeping hold of her soft hair, he dragged her to a closet tucked away in his home. He threw her against the wall and inwardly winced as she hit the shelves. "Stay here and keep quiet, you've ruined all my plans." He slammed the door closed and locked it.

She didn't even move to get up. _And the day was going **so** well. _She thought sadly. She had seen the man of her dreams, gotten a raise, Carlotta had thrown a tantrum and left, and now she was locked in a closet by the man of her dreams who was apparently more of a nightmare since he was the Opera Ghost, and she'd probably be in a lot of pain the next day because of all the abuse she had gone through in the last fifteen minutes. _How could things get any worse?_

* * *

"You're late." Madame Giry scolded as she handed the key to him. He didn't say anything, only slid past her like a wraith, grabbing the key. He went to the secret door that led to the labyrinth. Quickly he made his way to the mirror in Christine's room. A wave of relief swept over him. She was there. 

She stood, she appeared to be going somewhere. No longer. That boy, Raoul, must have convinced her to go with him.

"Insolent boy!

This slave

of fashion

basking in your

glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave

young suitor,

sharing in my

triumph!

CHRISTINE

Angel! I hear you!

Speak -

I listen . . .

stay by my side,

guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -

forgive me . . .

enter at last,

Master!

PHANTOM'S VOICE

Flattering child,

you shall know me,

see why in shadow

I hide!

Look at your face

in the mirror -

I am there

inside!

CHRISTINE

Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your

glory!

Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, strange

angel...

PHANTOM'S VOICE

I am your Angel ...

Come to me: Angel of Music ...

* * *

Souris didn't know how long she had been in the closet, an hour? Ten? A day? She was beginning to worry the Phantom had left her there to starve. It was beginning to get cold and she was starting to think she might freeze when she heard something. The noise was faint, it sounded like singing. Slowly the music grew in volume, she could now tell it was a man...and a woman! Who was the girl? Who would the Phantom bring to his lair freely? 

It wasn't long before the music was loud enough for her to hear the words. He had brought this girl for a reason, to sing his music (and it seemed he had other intentions for her,) he wanted her to join him. Suddenly she heard no more music, all became silent. For three agonizing minutes Souris waited for any sound.

Souris put her ear against the door and tried to hear anything. Her ear had been against the door for mere moments before it was yanked open and she fell to the ground. The Phantom yanked her up and pulled her down a hallway, when he reached a door, he yanked it open and roughly pushed her into a chair.

The room appeared to be a kitchen. Souris was sitting on a chair on one side of a small, square table, the Phantom sat on the other, between her and the door. Seeing no way to get out she sat back in the chair and waited for him to speak. When her eyes met his she was amazed at how vibrant his green eyes were when he was mad.

"Souris, you leave me with few choices. You know I am not some ghost, and you know your way to my lair." He sighed, "You see I could kill you and solve my problems right now, except your father would come looking for you, so I would have to kill him too." He paused again, looking around the room, his anger seemed to be disappearing. "I think I have better use for you. You see, I have quite a large home, and I am always busy, and I need someone to clean this home since I don't have the time. I will not kill you, but in return for your life I want you to clean my home, run a few errands for me, become my minion as it were." He chuckled to himself, "Of course if you tell anyone about anything I do or anything about me, I will kill you and whomever you told. Do we have an agreement?" He watched Souris expectantly.

Souris didn't have much of a choice, and she knew it. How bad could it be to clean his "home"? This also meant she would be able to be around the man she had been so enamored with most of her life. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**

* * *

Hi, sorry it took so long, I got writers block and then had no time to continue writing. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will update soon, hopefully. I hope you like it, please reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Souris had agreed to be his "maid" he had taken her to her room. He hadn't spoken to her in a week, she was beginning to wonder if he had decided not to have her work for him. Christine Daae had gone missing for a while, but she had returned. Souris knew that she was merely the Phantom's captive. The Phantom's desire.

Christine had so many devotees now, it was disgusting. Souris hated the fact that Christine was playing with two men's hearts. Souris inwardly wondered whom the young girl would choose in the end. Inwardly Souris had resigned herself to the fact that she would never gain the love of the man she had so desperately clung to for years.

She didn't even know him, yet she always knew the man from the photo was the man of her dreams. She wondered if she had secretly always known he was the Phantom. The man in the photo was looking at her younger self. After she first saw the photo, she knew this was the person that she always felt watching her, protecting her. When she used to play in the labyrinth under the opera she could feel someone there. One time she had gotten lost on accident in the tunnels and a door opened revealing the way out. She wondered if it was then that she knew it was him. It didn't matter when she knew it was him, what mattered was that she knew it was him **now** and when she saw him that first time in the labyrinth she had known that she had finally found him, the man of her dreams, the man she was in love with, the man she had loved for countless years, the man who would never, nay,** could** never reciprocate her love. And she accepted that fact.

It was another three days before a letter appeared on her desk in her room written with red ink.

_Souris,_

_I will require your help tonight. You know the way._

_O.G._

She sighed, of course he would need her after the busiest day she would have in weeks. She put her leather shoes on and wearily went down to his cave-house. She had been busy all day, had missed every meal except breakfast, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the night.

When she reached his home, she was awed at the sight before her. The cave that she had seen the night before was destroyed, the only reminders of that sad house was a bouquet of flowers and a music-covered organ. The rest of the cave was covered in broken glass and papers. When she stepped into the light she was forced to her knees when something suddenly wrapped around her neck. Fear gripped her when she felt it tighten. Why bring her there if he was just going to kill her?

Erik realized his mistake too late. He had heard a gasp and thought an intruder had managed to find his home. He grabbed one of his Punjab lassos and when the intruder stepped into the light he began to strangle them with the lasso. It wasn't until the intruder fell to their knees that he realized it was Souris. What had he done? He quickly began to release her from the lassos grip.

When she had regained her breath she turned and looked at him with those amazing sapphire eyes. It disturbed him when he realized that all of the fire and passion she held in those eyes was gone, replaced with fear and misery. He wondered if she had wanted him to finish the job. He felt like hugging her and begging for forgiveness. Wasn't that what he wanted to do when he had scared Christine not but three days ago? Was there a reason he had had similar reactions when he had scared the two girls?

He had watched them both grow up, from when Souris was a baby and from when Christine was five. He had come to adore both of them. He became Christine's music teacher, and Souris guardian. When he realized that Souris could take care of herself he left her alone, but still enjoyed watching her every once and a while. He had remained Christine's teacher, her 'Angel', and continued to watch her, eventually falling in love with the beautiful young girl. Now that he had scared them both he realized his feelings for both of them were similar, or perhaps the same. No! He couldn't be in love with Souris! He was in love with his beautiful Christine!

As much as he wanted to deny his feelings for young Sapphirra he couldn't help realizing that he felt the same for her as he did for his dear Christine. It didn't matter though, he had proposed to Christine and he had only just then come to the realization that he **might** love Souris, but whereas Christine loved her 'Angel' Souris did not have any such feelings for him.

After Souris caught her breath, she looked back at her attacker. Did he really hate her so much that he was going to kill her? When she looked into his eyes his eyes softened, almost silently begging forgiveness, but she shook that thought away, no he obviously did not care about her in the least. Maybe when she was younger, but not now, his letter in the labyrinth reminded her she was nothing to him.

She hid her fear and misery once again with anger which shocked Erik that she could go from a weak and helpless little thing to a hard as nails woman within seconds. After watching her for a few more seconds he realized why she was there. "I need you to clean this place for me." He told her trying to return to his old self. She only nodded and got off her knees which were now cut by the glass on the floor. He watched her as she grabbed a broom from his closet and began to clean the cave.

It must have been two in the morning when she finished. She got off her bloody knees and shins and put the broom she had used away with her bloody hands. She wanted to leave before he realized that the papers she had picked up had bloody hand prints on them. It wasn't her fault though. The glass had cut her hands. She stepped over to where he was by the organ, she tapped his shoulder so he knew she was done and turned to leave. To her surprise he turned around and said "Thank you." She gave him a weak smile and raised a hand to wave goodbye.

When Erik saw that her hands were covered in blood he jumped up and reached to grab her hands, but she was too quick and after noticing her mistake Souris raced off, she didn't need anyone taking care of her, she could take care of her wounds. She had forgotten how tired she was when she had raced off and soon collapsed on the floor of the labyrinth.

It didn't take long before he found Souris passed out on the ground. She looked to fragile lying face down on the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her back to his lair. He took her to Christine's bedroom and laid her down, he got some of his first aid things and began to patch her up.

When Souris woke up she was stunned to see the Phantom taking care of her wounds. When he saw that she was conscious he tried to talk to her. "You cut yourself pretty good, you should have told me." He scolded, she just stared at him, she couldn't believe he was taking care of her cuts. She thought he didn't care the smallest bit about her, could she have been wrong? She was too tired to think about it and just fell asleep again.

When Erik was finished taking care of her cuts he knew she was asleep so he carried her back to her room. He gently put her down, he quickly wrote her a letter for when she woke up and placed it on her pillow.

When Souris awoke she was stricken with fear because she had no idea where she was, but relaxed when she realized she was in her room. Next to her was a letter with her name written on the front with red ink.

_Souris,_

_I have tended your wounds and returned you to your room. You should have told me you were so cut up. I will need you tonight after the Opera is performed. You know where to find me._

_O.G._

Souris could only sigh, she was never going to get any sleep that night.

**Hoped you liked it, please please please review! They put a smile on my face! And make me want to write faster (wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more!) OK, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Souris did not get any sleep, because when she woke up and found the letter it was already close enough to the time she had to get up. She went down stairs and got food from the kitchen, then went to the stage. She finished her roll and cheese by the time she had gotten to the stage.

Silent as a mouse, she walked over the stage to the piano. She trailed her fingers across the ivory keys, pushing a few of them to hear the crisp sound come from the piano. Finally, she could hold back no longer and she sat at the piano. She hit a few of the keys, making chords thunder out of the piano. Eventually the chords formed a melody, she closed her eyes and let herself go as her fingers nimbly danced across the piano producing music that would make any listener cry with the misery the music held. And that's just what Erik did.

Erik had been preparing for that evenings performance of "Il Muto" when he began to hear chords being played from the piano in the pit. The random chords began to connect, and soon a wonderful song reached his ears. The longer he listened the closer he got to the musician, because as he listened he started to walk towards the creator of such beauty. He was halfway there when the sadness and misery that was being pounded out of the piano reminded him of his own pain and he began to cry.

He could feel the betrayal and the feeling of being cast out of society in the music, whoever this musician was Erik was sure he must have been so similar to himself. He was stunned when he came close enough to see that the musician was none other than Souris. How was it such a powerful young woman like herself, could know the feelings she was releasing into her music? She was young, she was the adopted daughter of a wealthy man who could give her anything, and yet she had somehow come to know betrayal and the feelings given when cast out of society.

His tears had stopped, and he became captivated by the young woman. Her small, muscular body swayed to the music, it was as if her body was producing the music instead of the piano. He wished her eyes weren't closed so he could see the emotion within her vibrant, sapphire eyes. He watched as a tear slipped from beneath one of her eyelids. He resisted the urge to walk over and pull her into his arms, hold her against him and wipe the single, crystal tear away before pressing his lips to her sweet, rose lips. When had he started thinking of her like that! He thought outraged. He loved Christine, not Souris! Right? He wasn't sure anymore, since last night he wasn't sure how he felt about anything.

When Christine had ripped his mask off only to cower with fear, he had felt such betrayal. She knew he loved her, why ruin his trust in her? Was seeing his face so important? Souris had never stared at the mask, or done anything to draw attention to it, even when he would listen to what the people would say about him, she would always pass by without giving the conversation any attention. Was it because he had never threatened her? Or did it really not matter to her?

He had always had place in his heart for both the girls, but he now wondered why he had become so devoted to Christine. He supposed it was because he had been around her more often, but was Souris now gaining the same feelings from him as Christine? Or was his heart turning to her because Christine had hurt him? It didn't matter, he was going to fix everything between Christine and him that night anyways.

Souris let the music die away, allowing herself to form her cold shell once more. She wiped away the tear that had fallen, leaving its salty trail on her cheek. She stood and heard the sound of a swishing cloak. When she turned, she saw the Phantom staring at her. It looked as if he had been crying as well, but she threw that thought away, the powerful Phantom would not cry. She slightly bowed to him before walking past him to start working on finishing the props for the opera.

When Souris turned and saw him, fear gripped him. Would she notice he had been crying? Would she avoid playing music now that he knew she was so wonderful at it? Would she avoid him more? He barely knew anything about her, but he wanted to discover everything about her, unlike Christine who he wanted to shape into the perfect woman, he wanted to understand and know Souris.

The fools who ran his Opera house had disobeyed him. He needed to strike some fear into those Phantom fearing men. He had spent all day preparing to deal with their disobedience. They would think twice before declining to do what he had ordered. He would make them pay, all of them.

The opera started, unlike he planned, Carlotta had the lead and his sweet Christine had the silent role. Oh, they would pay. From his place behind the chandelier he knew he wouldn't be spotted, so he decided to scold them from where he was.

"Did I not instruct for box five to be left empty?" His voice boomed. From where he was his voice seemed so loud it would break a glass. He could hear Carlotta insult his beautiful Christine. "Toad, Madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." With a flash of his cape he disappeared, someone would have figured out where he was.

It was no surprise to Erik when he realized M. Bouquet was following him. He would wreak his revenge, and Bouquet would only be the first in his reign of terror. He went to the cat walks, Bouquet not far behind. The two began to try and get away from the other, when Erik had the upper hand he began to toy with Bouquet the way a cat would play with its prey. Finally Erik descended upon him, throwing his Punjab lasso around his neck.

He was tightening it, waiting for the satisfying crack or his neck when he broke it, but another jumped upon his back and was pounding on it. He tried to shake the new body off, but it would not let go. When he finally broke Bouquet's neck he stood up and the new body tumbled off him with a thump. He turned and found Souris's tear filled eyes filled with anger.

He turned away and tied the Punjab lasso around Bouquet's neck to the cat walk and turned away grabbing Souris's arm and dragging her to the roof. He would deal with her after he spoke to Christine.

When he reached the roof, he heard the door open. He set Souris behind and against a pillar, put his finger to his lips to signal he wanted her to keep silent. When she glared at him he realized how stupid that motion was, she wouldn't have said anything either way. When he returned his attention to the person on the rooftop he was surprised to hear two voices, one hid Christine, the other...the fop!

He listened as he heard Christine tell Raoul how she was frightened of her Angel. Told him how she thought her Angel was a madman, how he was evil, ugly. He told her not be afraid, that he would keep her safe because he loved her. Then she did the unthinkable. She admitted she loved him back! That Delilah! How could she betray him! When the two left, kissing and whispering sweet nothing. After they left he could only walk out into the snow-covered area they had just come from.

There, on the ground was one of the roses he gave her. Erik fell to his knees and picked it up. Quietly he began to sing, "I gave you my music . . .

made your song take wing . . .

and now, how you've

repaid me:

denied me

and betrayed me . . .

He was bound to love you

when he heard you sing . . .

Christine ...

Christine ..."

In the distance he could hear the two "love birds" singing, "Say you'll share with

me one

love, one lifetime . . .

say the word

and I will follow you . . .

Share each day with

me, each

night, each morning . . ."

Anger began to build up in Erik and finally in a roar he let his anger out, "You will curse the day

you did not do

all that the Phantom asked

of you . . .!"

Souris had been listening and watching. Even though Erik had just killed one of Her men, one of them she was responsible for, she couldn't help but want to soothe him. What Christine had just done to him was far worse than anything Erik could even do. She had toyed with his love and that was something no one should ever do, it was wrong and hurt people more then anything the world could.

Had Erik ever had anyone reciprocate his love? She could be that person, but he would never want her, no, Christine had stolen his heart and she doubted if he would ever get it back. She thought it funny they would both want love, but have it be denied by the one they love. She approached the crying, broken man. With a comforting hand she rubbed his back.

She nearly burst into tears when he turned and his eyes were filled with tears. He stood and stared at her, then he fell to his knees and buried his head in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and did the only thing she could. Comfort him.

Erik was startled when he felt a hand on his back. When he turned and saw Souris he stopped. He had made her mad, he had made her sad, he had hurt her, but, there she was, she wasn't going to kick him, she wasn't going to hurt him any more than he already was. He fell to his knees, he was at her mercy. When she didn't make any moves to hurt him, he fell against her and cried. He was not crying because of his broken heart, but because of she was comforting him, she was trying to make him feel better. Wasn't this what a mother should do to her child?

Erik could not have been happier or more confused that moment. Because Souris was doing this, did it mean that she loved him? Or was it that she didn't want to see him sad? Or was it something else? If she loved him, could he love her back, now that Christine had proven how much she detested him? Was he ready to give up Christine to the fop? He didn't care, he just wanted to stay there in Souris's embrace.

It was a few minutes after he stopped crying before he remembered where he was. He lifted himself from the ground holding onto Souris for support. They needed to get inside, she could catch her death out in the cold weather wearing her stage clothes. He took her hand and led her down into the depths of his labyrinth. When they got to his home, he went to his room and laid in his bed, immediately falling asleep.

After Erik had left, Souris looked around his home. It was a mess, like always. She started picking things up. After three hours of cleaning the house was clean and in order. She had even made him a hot bowl of soup before she left. She put it on his bedside table, but didn't turn and leave like she planned. She stopped and brushed a strand of hair off his cheek. When she pulled her hand back, his hand went to rub his cheek and he groaned incoherent words. She turned and left then, she needed to get to her room and get some sleep before she passed out.

Dream

"_Erik, why don't you understand? You're ugly, Raoul's not. Did you think I would want someone with a face like yours!" Christine asked cackling. Erik could only shrug as tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh, are you going to cry now? Devil's Child?" She yelled as he began to run away from her through his labyrinth._

_When he reached his lair he found Souris waiting for him. She was wearing the wedding dress he had made for Christine. Her arms were spread, ready to embrace him tenderly._

_He ran into her arms and began to cry. She held him and stroked his hair. He felt his tears disappear as she lifted his head to face hers. She brought her lips to his. When she pulled back she took his hand and led him to a table with soup on it. She motioned for him sit and eat. As he ate she stood and walked over to him she wiped a stray strand of hair away from his face._

_He looked into her beautiful eyes, "Do you love me?" He asked, she only gave him a small smile and began to turn into a mist. He cried out as she disappeared. He began to cry and when he opened his eyes he saw Christine, Raoul, Bouquet, some of the ballerinas, and his gypsy master all standing around him pointing and laughing._

When he woke up he almost cried with relief. On his bedside table was a bowl of soup. He looked at it confused. It was still steaming. He got up and walked into his lair. It was clean! He hadn't seen it that clean in years! It was amazing, everything was organized, his organ was shining, the carpets were even clean! It was amazing! Where was Souris? He needed to thank her. He looked around his home, but never found her.

After he ate the soup he got dresses and went to Souris's room looking for her. When he went there, she was not there. Where was she? He inspected her room, slightly afraid she'd been abducted. He found her usual attire in her closet. On her dresser was a letter from M. Lefevre.

_Sapphira,_

_I can't wait to see you again my darling. I will meet you at our favorite restaurant on Monday at ten. I can't wait to hear all about what has been happening at the opera!_

_See you soon,_

_Father_

**OK, you like? Me like. Anywho, our story is progressing nicely, I think, but what I think doesn't matter. What do you think? Review sil vous plait!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Souris returned from Erik's lair, she quickly changed into the only proper dress she owned and went strait to the café outside the opera. She was going to meet her father there. It was the last time she would be able to see him before he left. She would be all alone without him. She wanted to tell him everything, but knew she couldn't.

When she entered the restaurant she immediately spotted her father. She walked over to the table and he stood up and hugged her. They sat down and discussed how the opera was since he had left. Souris didn't notice the masked man watching her from a carriage outside the café. When she had finished her food, she stood to go back to the opera. She hugged her father one last time.

When the carriage drove up in front of the café Erik didn't think Souris was there. LeFevre was dining with a well-dressed young lady, but it couldn't have been Souris, the lady was obviously talking to the old man. Aggravated, Erik returned to the opera and waited in a hidden passageway with a clear view of the front doors to the opera so he would know when Souris returned.

Half an hour later the same lady he had seen dining with Lefevre had entered the opera. When the woman lifted the black lace veil of her hat, he was stunned to see that the lady was none other than Souris. Her gown was made of satin the color of her eyes and had black satin trim. The dress was of the newest fashion and showed off her beautiful, curvaceous, feminine body. She took the hat off as she climbed the stairs. Erik watched as the opera managers tried to impress the young lady, only to be shocked silent when they realized who she was.

Erik hurried to her room, he wanted to confront her and ask all the questions he had wanted to ask since he had made her his assistant. He entered her room just before she had come in. He was leaning against the dresser.

Souris almost jumped when she entered her room and found Erik there. She felt herself blush when he looked her up and down. She had never worn that dress before, and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She took off her black gloves, showing the cuts healing on her hands. She watched Erik get up from his place against her dresser and walk over to her.

When Erik saw her hands, he walked over to assess the wounds. Her hands were so tiny compared to his. He looked deep into her eyes and almost forgot what he wanted to ask her, but when she dropped his gaze to stare at her own hands he remembered what he was doing in her room.

"Why don't you talk to anyone except LeFevre?" Her eyes widened, how had he known that she spoke only to her father? "I know you can speak, Souris, but why only him? Why don't you talk?" He looked deep into her eyes, searching for an answer. She pulled her hands away from his and turned away. Tears were flowing from her eyes, why did she have to speak? She didn't want to speak! She only spoke to those who loved her, he didn't love her, why should she waste words on him?

Erik stood, waiting for a reply, amazed at the one she gave. She turned, looked him straight in the eye, and pointed at the secret doorway in her room. She was telling him to leave. She was refusing to speak to him! He thought that would enrage him, but was surprised when he felt oddly attracted to her because of it. No one would stand up to him except her.

He was stunned, when did he start to call her attractive? Sure she was alluring, smart, amazing…attractive. There was that blasted word. He looked into her eyes, they were burning with a passion fueled by anger, she looked better than Christine! NO! How could he say that? Christine was everything, she was perfection, she was an angel…but she had betrayed him, for that _pretty boy, _Raoul. And after she had ripped his bleeding heart out of his chest and stepped all over it, but Souris…Souris had picked it back up, didn't she? She held his bleeding heart to her chest and let him weep. Was that love?

Was that why she had held him while he wept for the loss of his only love? Because she loved him? Souris would never love a monster like him, she was too innocent, too, dare he say it? Angelic? He look at Souris again, how could he be becoming prey to this woman?! He was Christine's, and she his!

"How **dare** you do this to **me**!" He said pointing at his chest. She was stunned at his change in mood. She watched dumbfounded as he stormed out of her room through the secret passageway.

What happened to him? She wondered. He went from staring at her to raving mad in seconds, she just couldn't understand the man. She debated going down to his lair to see if he was alright but decided she had better things to do, like prepare the main hall for the masquerade.

**Sorry, short story, and it's been a while since my last update, but here it is. Hope you like it. I PROMISE to update sooner, it has just a very busy couple of months.**


	8. Chapter 8

The night of the ball, everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, especially Souris. Not only did she have to prepare the building for the ball she also had to run errands for the Phantom. She busy during the day and every night he kept her from getting any sleep. She hadn't had sleep in three straight nights.

When she had everything in order, she got into a slip and fell into her bed, immediately falling asleep. Unfortunately for her, Erik had other plans for her. She hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when she felt herself being shaken. When she woke up, she was alone, the only thing that showed that anyone had been present in her room was a black box on the end of her bed. On the top was a note written in sloppy handwriting in red.

_Enjoy the party, you earned it._

_Erik_

She looked at the box. What could he have possibly given her? And why? She was nothing to him, just his worker, his errand girl, right? Inside the box she found beautiful silk fabrics. When she lifted them she realized it was in fact an elaborate, black, silk gown. When she had been out buying things for Erik she had seen it. She stepped in front of the window it was displayed on, and stared until the dress owner began to glare at her. She had probably been scaring of patrons with her dirty work garb. She had left for the opera a little sad, it was so beautiful, meant for a princess, not for her.

Under the dress was another note, this one was on top of a black mask. The black mask had a beautiful starry scene on it. After studying and appreciating the amazing artistry on the mask she read the note.

_Promise me one dance, my Lady Night_

He wanted **her** to wear **that**?! And he wanted to **dance** with **her**? Not his Angel, Christine? She could have swooned at that moment, but her guarded heart kept her from doing as much. He probably just needed to use her at the dance for some reason. She sighed, never get your hopes up and they'll never fall.

* * *

Erik watched as she opened the box, his heart seemed to skip a beat when she opened her mouth in a silent gasp when she saw the dress. He had felt bad after leaving outraged from her room. He had spent the last few days ordering Souris around, on the third day he realized he had begun sending her on pointless errands, and that is when it hit him. He liked her, it wasn't that he needed her to run errands for him, he wanted to see her, no **needed** to see her. This only made him angry. He spent two days ordering her through letters, he didn't want to see her face to face. He spent those days contemplating her. He had watched her since she had been brought to the opera, as he has Christine.

They were so different. Souris had such passion, and Christine was quiet, Souris fought while Christine gave in. Why had he chosen Christine over Souris? It was because Souris had grown up, Christine didn't, she was still in need of a protector, Souris had defended herself and protected her virginity many times. That was why he had stopped watching his Little Light. He had forgotten he had called her that. That's what she was, his Little Light in his dark world. He loved to hear her laugh. She had changed from an innocent, sweet, joy-filled child, to a mature, strong woman. Christine, she had become his project in a sense. She was so innocent and so perfect to be prey to his guise. She was an innocent child with a stunning voice who had never truly grown up, in many ways she was still a girl.

When he was mulling this over he realized, he could possibly love Souris as much as he loved Christine. Unfortunately for him, he didn't believe Souris could love him, no she could never fall in love with a monster like him, and yet, that night on the roof, she had held him, it had seemed as if she loved him. But she couldn't, she deserved better than him, either way, he was willing to let her move on, but not Christine, he knew Christine partially loved him in any case. He could get Christine to fall into his trap and leave the fop.

The next and last day, Erik followed Souris around and plotted. He wanted to release her from his care, but he also wanted to say good bye. He knew he had the perfect way to say farewell when he saw her stop and stare at a dress. When the shop owner glared at Souris, she left, not wanting to be a bother to anyone. He slipped into the store and bought the dress. When he got to his lair he found one of his many used masks and began to paint it for her. She would be the princess her father always saw her as once more.

* * *

Souris found herself at the ball, surprising herself as well as many others. The black silk gown fit tightly on top, making her seem thinner, and the low cut front made her bosom only more pronounced. It had no sleeves, and the top had no patterns, but the bottom had a beautiful starry night pattern sewn into it. Her hair was pulled back under a barrette with lace flowing from it so it covered her bun. The second she had entered, the many young gentlemen there turned their attention away from the new diva, Christine, and focused their attention on Souris. All of them wanted a dance, but the only man to receive one was the tall man with a black mask, who never said a word to her, only grabbed her hand and drew her onto the dance floor.

Souris was about to yank her hand from another would-be suitor, when she realized that this was no man, it was Erik! She stared into his amazing, glowing, green eyes as he led her onto the dance floor. He brought her into a waltz. He was as graceful as his voice was smooth, she thought. When the dance was over, (it came too soon she thought,) he led her to the balcony. She wondered what all this was about, first he buys her a dress, then he dances with her, now she alone, on a balcony with him? He wanted to talk to her, and it was important, that was all she could discern from his features.

After the dance, Erik led her to the balcony, he had to say good bye. It was time. He had only realized he loved her a few days earlier and already he had to say good bye, but it was for the best, she didn't want him, nor did she need him. No, it was best if she were free, she could spread her wings and fly, just as she was supposed to.

He turned Souris so that she looked him square in the eyes. "Souris, I know I have made your life a living hell since I've made you do my bidding, but you have helped me more than you could possibly know." He sighed, she continued to look deep into his eyes. She couldn't figure out what he was getting at. "Souris, I am releasing you from your duties, you are no longer my minion, you are free, my Little Light." She gasped, she had forgotten that name, it was the name the shadows would whisper when she was in the labyrinth.

He coulsn't help but smile slightly when she recognized the name, did she remember? She was always a bright child. "Souris...I.." He bent down and let his lips skim across her cheek, he wouldn't say it, he couldn't condemn her to live with that information. He walked away, she was free, the way she should be.

Souris watched him disappear in the crowd of dancers, her hand on her cheek. He had kissed her, **Erik** kissed her, and he had walked away, away from her, and out of her life. She felt one solitary tear slide down her cheek. She would love him, now and forever.

Ok, so that's it, I'll update soon, I know, another short one, but it was a good place to end I thought. R and R!! Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I am on a role! Ok, so this one starts after Erik has done his oober sexy, 'You will do my Opera!' Scene… moving on…**

Souris had felt much more refreshed after getting to sleep, but she started to feel bad when she heard whispers of a plot against Erik. Surely he must have heard the rumors? He wouldn't be so foolish as to try and get Christine at the opening night of _Don Juan_, would he? No, he was the Phantom, a genius, and a mastermind, he would never be caught.

After the dance , Souris had been getting letters from suitors, Erik watched as she ripped each one. Did she not like any of them? She needed to find someone. If there was anything Erik wanted to see happen for Souris, it was to see her happily married. Only then could he be at peace of mind, because he would know she was happy and that she would always have someone. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

Erik forgot what he was doing when he was Souris. She was writing a letter to him. He stepped back and returned to checking all of his traps set up for his escape that night. He wasn't really paying attention though, he was focusing on what he had read over her shoulder. "Be careful," was all she had written in her impeccable hand writing. Her handwriting embodied the very lady, and woman, she was. He wondered why she would be writing him a letter like that. Was she worried about him? A ray of light worried about a shadow? Did she possibly care about him?

Souris wrote her Erik a warning and left the letter in his Box. She only hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Of course, he also believed Christine loved him. _Ha!_ She scoffed at that. Christine didn't love him, she had thought him an angel, and she loved the angel, but when she found out who he **truly** was, she feared him. Love cannot come from fear, but that was not what he wanted to hear, or believe.

How could he love her? Christine didn't even love him, she loved the **idea **of love, but not the man. She was just Carmen in disguise. She told men she loved them so she could use them, and when they gave her what she wanted she moved on to a bigger, more useful fish. Souris could feel her blood beginning to boil. Oh, how she wished she could tell Erik what she thought, but the fool would never listen. Men only listen and heed the word of women if the woman is someone they care about. It was this very fact that kept Souris from being a chirping, ballet dancing, whore.

When Souris was young enough to understand, she **knew **that if she became a ballet rat she would never be respected for her brain. Only her body. She had always been a bright girl, but when she was young she realized that she would never be able to use her brilliance. When she was told she had to join the ballet corps, she thought she was going to die. She was young, but she was not naïve. She knew that the second she became a ballet rat she would be fresh meat to the men. She would either end up giving herself to a man who promised to marry her and never would, so after she got pregnant she would be forced to begin a life of whoring, or one of the men would rape her.

Since she had never really spoken to many people she found it easier to refuse to sing and be refused a spot in the corps then to find another way out. When her father realized that she had stopped talking to anyone except him he became worried. At first he thought it was stage fright, but later he realized she had alternative motives, and in the end he supported her decision. He had her get a job though, so she became a stage hand.

Souris returned to her post and began to prepare for the Opera, and the Hell that was sure to come with it.

* * *

His opera had begun. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was set, and everyone was doing what he had suspected. He stepped behind Piangi and swiftly killed him without any kind of recognition from anyone. When he stepped out he found everything was in place, he saw Christine, on her knees, but instead of feeling a happiness rush through him like normal, he found a hollow feeling in his chest. Erik continued to sing, but he found himself dreaming of Souris in Christine's place. God, how he had missed her, but he had given her away, for her happiness, and he blamed Christine. Perhaps at one time he could have been happy with Christine as his wife, but now there was no chance of getting Souris to love him. He still loved Christine, but he found his loved for her was shallow. He loved her innocence, her beauty, but not **her**.

It was too late for second thoughts, there could be no backward glances. Christine would be his if he could not have Souris, and because it was Christine's fault he would never feel **true** love, she would never feel it. They would learn to love each other more, in time. Until then, she would be his wife and slague his lusts for Souris. Not a night has gone by since he had seen her at the ball, where he had not dreamt of her. Most of the dreams were erotic, to say the least, and so realistic. He had woken up a few days expecting Souris to be asleep on his chest.

After one week of the dreams he resorted to using whores again. He had gone through a phase during his youth where he simply had to have his dreams of lust filled nights fulfilled, so he had resorted to prostitutes. He hadn't been with a woman in nearly 5 years, but he had started using them after the dreams had started. Without them he would have lost his mind.

He was on the top of the bridge now, Christine was looking at him lustfully. He had her under his spell. She was so easy to twist, so easy to break. The song had grown passionate, and Erik had thrust Christine into his arms, but secretly pretended it was Souris. Lord, he had it bad. He never thought love was like this. It made his feelings for Christine seem so childish, more an obsession than an actual love. That didn't matter now, Souris was out of his reach forever, he had gotten rid of her to ensure that. She was safe.

He gasped in horror as he felt Christine slip her fingers beneath his mask. _She was going to reveal him! _What if Souris saw his hideousness? The mask flew off. He shuddered. He could feel the audiences eyes on him, imagine their looks of disgust. A flood of memories flowed over him when he opened his eyes, but he forced his overwhelming pain down with the anger he was feeling. He grabbed Christine and cut the rope to the chandelier. As he jumped with a screaming Christine into the fiery pit, the audience fled for their lives.

Erik closed the secret passage before anyone could follow him to his lair. Little did he know, that above him Mme. Giry was leading the Fop to his lair. And unbeknownst to any of them, Souris was hot on the Fop's trail. She would not let anyone kill Erik, or hurt him for that matter.

* * *

Souris was stunned for a few seconds when she saw Raoul fall through the stone floor. When she ran to where he had fallen she considered leaving him, but couldn't. She couldn't leave him to his death. She fell on the grate that was slowly falling upon him and found a chain that was lowering it down. She grabbed a metal spoke off the metal wall to her right and began beating it against the contraption spinning the chain. After wailing on it, the chain broke and the grate fell down. Raoul had managed to be pushing against one side, so when it fell it didn't crush him **(AN, too bad pouts)** He looked at Souris while he caught his breath, whispering a breathless thank you.

When he was able to move again, he took off running in search of the lair, Souris followed. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a giant metal gate. Through the gate Erik and his "beloved" Christine could be seen.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Erik cried, seeing the Fop at his gate.

"Raoul!" Christine exclaimed.

"This is, indeed, an unparalleled delight. I'd rather hoped you would come." Erik stepped over to Christine and wrapped his arm around her, "So! My wish comes true, you have truly made my day."

"Free her! Do what you like! Only, free her! Have you no pity?!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," Erik snapped at Christine. This fighting made Souris very happy she was out of all of their lines of sight.

"Please, Raoul, it's useless," Christine say to Raoul. Souris couldn't imagine how anyone could fall in love with such a timid soul.

"I love her! Have you no pity?! I love her! Show some compassion!" Raoul yelled through he gate.

"**THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!**" She could hear Erik's voice boom. His voice like thunder, she could feel it in her chest.

"Christine, Christine, let me see her," Raoul whimpered through gate.

"Be my guest, sir." Erik said snidely, grabbing a lever that lifted the gate. Raoul quickly climbed under it, and Souris climbed through on the other side of the moat. Her dark clothes kept her hidden in the shadows. "Sir, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" he had bent down and grabbed something. The gate was coming down behind the Vicompt. "Why would I make her pay for the sins that are YOURS?!" Erik yelled throwing his Punjab lasso around the Fop's neck, Christine crying out in dismay. "**WHERE ARE YOUR FINE HORSES NOW? RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES!**" Erik yelled while tying Raoul to the gate, and stringing the lasso around the gate so he could still strangle him at any time. "**NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW, EXCEPT FOR, PERHAPS, CHRISTINE.**" Erik beagn to trudge through the murky water towards Christine, the lasso around the Fops neck still in his hands.

Souris watched in shock. All Erik had ever wanted was love, and no one was willing to give it to him, why? She could only see the good in him. She watched as Erik told Christine to choose, Erik's love or her lover's corpse. How could anyone make such a decision? It was simple, you gave up everything you had for the one you loved. She knew Christine would choose Erik, but Souris also knew that Christine would have faith that the Vicompt would come and rescue her.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate" Christine yelled at Erik. Souris couldn't understand, why could no one see how wonderful this man was?

"Christine, forgive me, please, forgive me . . . I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . ." Raoul whimpered, seeming to plea for his life with his eyes.

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . . One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . ." Christine whispered to herself as she watched Erik.

"Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting -" Erik yelled. Why was Erik doing this? Was he truly so desperate for love?

"Either way you choose, he has to win…" The Fop continued whispered. If he was so desperate, would he except her love?

"For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Erik asked, tightening his lasso. Oh, God, be fore he kissed her, he had started to say something…was he trying to tell her he loved her? Was that why he had kissed her?

The pieces were falling into place. In Souris' mind it was as if the world had finally lined up; like she could see everything had happened, what was happening, and what was about to happen. She knew then what her decision had to be, she knew that she was going to have to risk the loss of her very heart in one moment, but it would well be worth it.

"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Raoul asked snidely.

"Angel of Music . . ." Souris called quietly, approaching him through the moat.

"Past the point of no return -"

"For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"

". . . why this torment?"

". . . the final threshold . . ."

"Don't throw your life away for my sake . . ."

"When will you see reason . . .?"

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!"

"I fought so hard to free you . . ."

"Angel of Music . . ." Souris called, she was closer, but still so far away. Why could he not hear her?

"You've passed the point of no return . . ."

". . . you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly . . ."

"You try my patience - make your choice!" Erik grabbed yanked the lasso, choking Raoul.

"Pitiful creature of darkness . . ." Christine whispered, she was about to say something else, but she saw the small, quiet young woman who was a stage hand, so rudely called "Souris." She was approaching the Phantom!

Erik hung on to every word Christine made, for it would seal her fate.

"What kind of life have you known?" A voice whispered lightly to his right. It was as if a choir of angels had poured all sweetness, joy, and kindness into the voice. Slowly, Erik turned, his eyes grew wide as he found the most stunning blue eyes meeting his.

Erik stood, dumbfounded. Had Souris spoken? Had she said something to him? The whole room was silent, everyone was hanging on Erik's movements. He continued to stare until he finally found words again. "…S-Souris?"

Souris stepped forward. He hadn't said much, but the surprise of her speaking had done what she wanted. She looked deep into Erik's glowing, green eyes and stepped closer, their bodies separated by mere inches. Her delicate, healed hands cupped his face, and she lightly pulled his mouth down to meet hers.

Erik at first couldn't feel. When her hands had grasped his face he remembered that he did not have his mask on, yet she was not looking at him any differently. He felt his head being pulled down. In seconds he felt Souris' soft lips upon his own. He could feel the lasso's rope slip from his fingers, but he didn't care. His hands quickly grasping onto Souris, pulling her closer.

Souris was a little shocked when she felt Erik's tongue lick across her bottom lip. She gasped in shock and Erik took advantage of her surprise and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure when his tongue filled her mouth.

While the two were lost in their embrace, Christine pulled the lever and quickly untied Raoul. The two escaped through the gate, not bothering to warn the two lovers of the on coming mob.

**Ok, hope you liked it, I WILL be continuing this story, I don't know exactly what's going to happen, so ideas are appreciated, hopefully I won't get another block. Anyways, R and R, please!**


	10. Author's Note to Readers

Hey all,

Hey all,

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time. I am sorry for that, but I hope to have new chapters up for Being Death Has Rewards and Mouse with Jewel Eyes by the end of this month. I am very sorry for not updating, I know how frustrating that is, but I am taking college course classes in high school and I have had writer's block (VERY FRUSTRATING!!) but I hope to get new chapters up as soon as possible.

Thanks for understanding,

Spaugs


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, just wanted to say thanks to Werxa for pushing me to continue this story.**

**Also…warning: foul language in this chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid…**

* * *

Erik clung to Souris, his mouth sensuously moving against hers. Her tiny moans coming from her delicious throat were like heaven to his ears. She had returned to him, to **save** him. Surely this must mean she loves him? What other reason would there be for her coming to his home and setting things right? Another moan from Souris's lips brought Erik back to the moment. It didn't matter what her motives were, she would be his, now and forever. He'd make sure she would be the happiest woman alive. Together they would find a place to call their own; a home built for two. They would settle down and spend their lives making beautiful music together.

Slowly the building sound of thunderous footsteps, angry cries and clashing metal met with Erik's acute hearing. He forced himself to take his hands off Souris who had become numb to everything except his touch. His hands were like fire, burning right through her clothing, his lips were like silk against hers, and the very way he was handling her made her feel like a delicate piece of art. Art that was meant to be handled by an artist or a connoisseur, and Erik was the perfect man to handle her. Erik ran his pianist fingers across her cheek, trying to get her to leave her world filled only with him and the pleasure he gave her.

"Souris…" her brilliant, sapphire blue eyes were cloudy with lust when they met his, "Souris, we must escape the mob…" Erik's hand was soothingly fondling her face, but that didn't stop her eyes from turning hard and cold like the gems they resembled as she remembered their situation. She was fully focused now. "I have some money I can grab; we'll take the money and escape to a hotel not far from here." Souris looked at him, raising a questioning brow. Could they truly trust anyone at a hotel near the opera? "It will be fine, my little light;" Erik assured Souris, not quite quelling her fears, "I know the owner and helped him with a…problem. He owes me a favor."

Souris knew what he meant without him having to explain what "problem" he had dealt with. He had killed someone for the owner of a hotel. For a moment she reflected on the atrocities Erik had committed in his lifetime, but she knew better than to dwell on the thought that she was in love with a murderer. Souris shook the thoughts from her head and rushed to help Erik gather up his money, noticing he had placed the white mask upon his face. Together they both had two bags filled with Francs to escape with; Souris noted to herself that they would never need to work again with such a hefty amount of money. Once again, Souris shook her thoughts from her head, now was the time to focus on the present, not dwell on thoughts of the past or future.

The couple escaped from the lair just as the mob of angry Frenchman began to splash through the moat. Souris and Erik both winced when they heard the sound of glass breaking. His beautiful home was being destroyed. All that art and music that he had collected and created over his life would be lost for all eternity. When they heard some people slip into the stony, dark halls of his lair the two began to move faster through the winding halls. They needed to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.

Screams of terror and pain from those injured in the fire pierced the dark stillness in the alleys that Souris and Erik ran through when they reached the world above again. The two dodged between tall, gothic buildings, hiding from the light created by the burning opera house. Erik guided Souris to the grand hotel they were to hide from the police in.

Erik led her through a series of hallways finally stopping in front of a burgundy door. Erik snuck into the room, motioning for Souris to follow him in discreetly. Inside, the room was dark, but a mess of papers and piles of fabric and other items could be seen scattered around the room. Sitting at a desk in the center of the room, with an empty bottle of expensive red wine in his hand, was the owner of the hotel. Erik prodded the pudgy man's shoulder with two fingers and a sneer of disgust formed on his handsome face. The man started and looked around quickly, his brown eyes trying to comprehend his surroundings in the dark, unaware that he had company. The owner of the hotel was an unattractive man to say the least, but his ugliness grew to unimaginable heights as his round, unshaved face began to grin at the sight of Erik's masked face.

"Ah, my friend…what can I do for you?" The drunken man slurred, his mouth releasing a foul stench.

Erik held back a grimace as he replied, "Jean, I need a room where I will not be disturbed…by **anyone**." His voice was strong and masculine, leaving no room for argument.

"I have just the place." Jean banged his fist on the table in excitement, got up from his chair and waddled around to the door, turning only for a moment to say, "I suppose you will say this is the favor I owe you and you won't be paying for your room."

Erik looked at the man for a moment, weighing his options. Jean was not to be trusted, if he didn't get some kind of payment he would surely turn them over to the police, if he did he'd be losing a large amount of the money he had saved up. "Yes, however I will pay you a hefty sum if you don't tell anyone of my whereabouts or allow anyone to enter my room until I have left."

The fat man's smile returned, "Of course, my friend, you'll be left alone." Then he led the two to a room at the top level of the hotel.

When Jean had left the suite he put them in, he left with half the money he would receive for his silence. The room was beautiful, painted pure white with gold trim, beautiful ornate furniture decorated the room. The room was lit by gold candles which released brilliant light which made all the gold glitter and sparkle, giving the room an air of romanticism.

Souris had little time to take in the beauty around her before Erik grabbed her and pulled her into his strong chest and held her. The two rocked to-and-fro for a few minutes, each basking in the comfort of the other's presence and the happiness of feeling close to freedom. Erik pulled back to look Souris in the eyes, brilliant blue meeting other-worldly green, then he whispered, "Why me?"

Souris only looked at him. The happiness in her eyes disappearing, they looked the same way they did when he accosted her in her room. She pulled out of his grasp roughly, so much for him being a genius. She loved him with every fiber of her being, if he hadn't figured that out after what she did no more than half an hour ago, then he was dumber than she thought. She turned and walked away after giving him a look of annoyance and frustration. She took off her pathetic leather shoes and got into the large fluffy bed that the suite contained fully dressed.

Erik stared after Souris. What was wrong? Why would she just walk away from him like that? He watched her get into the only bed in the room. There was a sofa near the bed that he could sleep in, but he didn't want to be so far away from her. Erik blew out the glistening candles Jean had left burning in the room and approached the bed quietly. Following her example, he took off his shiny, lacquered shoes and entered the bed still dressed as Don Juan.

A Few minutes passed, Erik patiently listened to the love of his life's breathing. He wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life with her in his bed, never mind the common practice of married couples having separate rooms. He'd buy her a beautiful house in the country, one room would be completely devoted to music, and in it they would make music the likes of which the world had never heard before. There would be a giant kitchen where they could cook make art with food, and he'd be sure to put an island in the kitchen so that he could throw her upon it and make wild love to her. They would share a bedroom and a bed. They wouldn't need for much since he had saved up such a large sum of money, they would only each other.

Erik was startled from is dreams of their future together when Souris spoke. "Are you wearing that mask?" she asked, a tone of frustration disturbed the beauty of her voice.

"Yes." Erik whispered.

"Get out of the bed." Erik didn't move. "NOW." Her voice was loud and angry. Erik was stunned. He moved to get out of the bed then stopped and turned to ask why. He was cut short by Souris yelling, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BED."

Erik quickly bolted from the bed. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought she would yell. What had he done wrong? He apparently upset her very much, but he had no idea why. Erik walked to the other side of the bed to face his beloved Souris. She turned her back to him as soon as she saw him. Erik felt a pang of misery in his chest. "Little light, why are you so mad at me? What have I done to anger you so?" he whispered, his fingers lightly touching her hair. She was so beautiful.

Souris felt the anger boil up again, her face flush with heat. He wanted to know why? She'd tell him why. "Because you **dared** to ask 'why you'." Anger still filled her voice, and for the first time in Erik's life he felt small and weak. "I will not stroke your ego, nor will I pity you. I love you and if you cannot accept that and must ask "why" then you are a complete and utter fool." Erik became embarrassed. She was right, he knew she loved him, he didn't need to know why; just knowing she loved him should have been enough. Erik wanted to apologize, but then Souris spoke again. "Then, after you offend me in such a fashion, you **dare**…" she paused trying to gain control over her anger, "you **dare** enter a bed with me with that…that fucking mask on your face!"

Erik was pale with shock. Never had he believed he would meet a woman who loved him of her own free will, let alone accepted his face and its grotesque, distorted features. Erik's eyes swept lovingly over Souris's profile. He had wasted so much time with Christine, now he was going to take advantage of every moment he had with Souris, he just hoped she wouldn't change her mind about how she felt about his face. With trembling, sweaty fingers, Erik slipped his mask off and climbed into the bed.

"Do you have the mask on?" She whispered, not looking at him, but raising her delicate eyebrow despite the fact.

"Yes." was Erik's soft reply.

A moment passed before he wrapped his arms around her skinny body covered by her stage hand rags. One of his hands found its way into her short mousy locks. "You know I love you…you do don't you?" He asked with trepidation. She remained silent, "Of course you do;" he answered for her, "you wouldn't have come to save me unless you realized that." Erik paused again, drawing in a deep breath. "I never wish to be parted from you again, I love you too much to try and give you up again." Souris said nothing, but she didn't push him away either. He seemed to understand the truth about her feelings for him, but she knew it would take time before he fully trusted her devotion to him. She decided not to think to much and let her exhaustion put her to sleep in his embrace, warmed by his presence and his love.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you like it! R and R**


End file.
